LM!PC01
NOTE: You may have been looking for LMPC01. is the first episode of the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. In this episode, Cherry meets Hana and becomes a Pretty Cure named Cure Blossom Mirage. This marks the beginning of the adventures Cherry, Daisy, Sunny, and Rose have as Mirage Pretty Cure, although the latter three join later on. Synopsis In the Mirage Kingdom, an explosion occurs while citizens are evacuating. Then, Queen Mirage orders the princess, Cure Moonlight Mirage, to attack the villain, Taika. The two battle against each other, but Cure Moonlight Mirage is overpowered, so she sends three mascots to Earth before evacuating with Kira. Suddenly, Hanasaki Cherry sits up in bed, stating how weird of a dream that was. Her mom calls her downstairs to eat breakfast before heading to school, but she was trying to get dress and ended up missing the bus. She asked if her mom could drive her to school because she was going to be late, and her mom agreed, but she said after breakfast is finished. In the car, Cherry explains how odd of a dream she had the night before, but her mom says to forget about it before heading off to school. At school, Cherry finds out she's only a few minutes late, much to her relief. Then, she decides to talk to some of her friends about her dream, but none of them understand what she's saying, and ignore her. Depressed, she talks to her best friend, Daisy, but she also does not understand what Cherry is saying. Even more depressed, Cherry stays that way for the rest of the day. Walking home after the day ends, something falls from the sky onto Cherry's face, both of them screaming. The thing explains it is from the Mirage Kingdom, by the name of Hana. Cherry recalls a kingdom in her dreams and things that resembled Hana being sent to find Pretty Cure, and Hana says that actually happened. She also explains not only does the villain, Taika, want to destroy the Mirage Kingdom, but also Earth, and will take people's black Mirage Souls and turn them into Kurokokoros. Meanwhile, Daisy is talking to her friends about what to shop for, but they plainly ignore her because they want to shop for something else. She decides not to go with them, but becomes excited for the things she can buy, but then Taika appears, looking at Daisy's Mirage Soul, which has turned black. She takes it out, and turns it into a Kurokokoro. Cherry and Hana watch the horrible event, and Hana explains that black creature is what a Kurokokoro is. Panicking, Cherry runs away from the monster with Hana following, explaining she is a Pretty Cure. The two find a place to hide before Hana turns into a Mirage Module, explaining Cherry needs to yell "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" to transform. Cherry decides she has no choice, and transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage. The Kurokokoro hears someone, and finds the location Cure Blossom Mirage and Hana were at. Panicking even more, Cure Blossom Mirage runs off, but realizes she is faster than in human form. Hana tells her that a Pretty Cure has abilities that a normal human wouldn't. Then, she remembers the Pretty Cure purification attack that Cure Blossom Mirage performs, called Blossom Wind. Before explaining how it works, the Kurokokoro tries to attack, but the two get out of the way. Now in another spot, Hana explains to Cure Blossom Mirage about how to use her purification attack. Afterwards, the Kurokokoro spots them, but Cure Blossom Mirage has already summoned her Mirage Baton and says the incantation, purifying the Kurokokoro and returning Daisy's Mirage Soul. Furious, Taika disappears after promising she'll be back. Daisy wakes up, saying she had a weird dream, but she sees the Pretty Cure that saved her and realizes it was not a dream. Cure Blossom Mirage panics again, then hides to detransform back to Cherry. Cherry walks up to Daisy and asks if she's okay, and she states a Pretty Cure saved her and also says she won't go shopping as often because it isn't very important. Cherry decides to help Daisy get home safely before asking Hana more about Pretty Cure. Characters *Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy *Cure Moonlight Mirage *Kira *Hana *Hanasaki Kiseki *Students at Sakura Middle/High School *Taika *Kurokokoro Major Events *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' officially starts, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Hanasaki Cherry (and her Pretty Cure ego), Kurumi Daisy, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Kira, Hana, Taika, and a Kurokokoro make their first appearance. *The destruction of the Mirage Kingdom is first shown. *Cherry meets a mascot named Hana. *The first Kurokokoro is summoned. *Cherry transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage for the first time. *''Blossom Wind'' is first performed. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe